


It all started in Ki-sama...

by Jelaine_The_First



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Kuroko and diary, M/M, Momoi and Kuroko as bros, More Fluff, OOC Kuroko, besties 4 lyfe, failed AoKi, fluff?, tag what is tag, tf is that, tf is this, they are in colleges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelaine_The_First/pseuds/Jelaine_The_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You shouldn't complain about what I write in my diary, Momoi-san. You said to write what I thought, and I thought about Kise-kun a lot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It all started in Ki-sama...

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize from the very beginning if this story is cliche through and through and Kuroko OMG Kuroko y u must be so OOC. Though, I tried hard to immerse into his personality but it turned out like this. Anyway, I'm sorry again if Kuroko is too girly, but again, I don't think only girls can be emotional. Research stated that in one month, males tend to have their emotional-stricken days too (Now WTF am I talking about).  
> Onwards to story! Enjoy! :3

Hello there, Ki-sama. 

I'm writing in you today because according to Momoi-san, I need to at least voice out my inner thoughts somewhere, and don't bottle up my emotions all the time. She said I might break down soon if I kept this up. So, here we are. 

The reason I named you Ki-sama is because of the obvious yellow color at your cover. No, it's not the **whole** cover. I picked baby blue with a gold emblem for a reason. Gold is too appealing, and for a diary, it's not a good thing to have. And somehow the combination of colors calmed me down. Don't ask me why, I'm still searching for the answer myself. 

By the way, Momoi-san and I are best friends now. She no longer fawn over me like she used to. I was glad, to be honest, because she is a precious friend of mine and I don't want to lose her because I can't return her love. Thank God, she finally got herself a boyfriend she can pour all her love into.(and cooking. I pray for her boyfriend's safety.) 

Who would've thought that Furihata-kun have the guts to ask Momoi-san out? Even I was baffled when Kagami-kun told me about it. He is a chihuahua, I quote from Kagami-kun, and no matter how small of a canine it is, it's still a dog. And a dog can still bite. 

Speaking about dates, Kagami-kun always asked me about my preferences, since he said the only thing I have in my head was only basketball and books. I do assure him, I also think about vanilla milkshake at times, but seeing him placing his death grip on my head, I think my answer did not amuse him. If I might add, no one had really caught my attention. Except for Kise-kun. 

Please do not misunderstood. I did not see him that way. I'm a straight guy. 

I guess. 

Kise-kun always (and by that I mean **always** ) breached my privacy area. Gripping my shoulders, smelling my hair, hugged me from behind, lift me up in the air, and another thousand methods in which I can't recall for now. He said it was pure bromance, and he earned an Ignite Pass at his abs shortly after. It's not like I don't like it. What I mean is… 

…It's making me blush. A lot. Too much skin-to-skin contact for me. 

And I don't like it. 

I really hate the feeling when he appeared in front of me, my heart always thumped so hard I think it's trying to escape my ribcage. I hate it when he smiled so wide and stayed a pretty boy, still. I hate his high-pitched voice; It's making my ears bleed, but also heal my heart at the same time. I hate how he used _ore_ instead of _boku_ , it made him look much more manly than me. I hate it when he had this intense look when he's serious, and if it came with a smirk, my knees threatened to crumble. 

I hate it all. 

So much. 

Wait, why am I writing about Kise-kun so much? I don't think he's the main point I'm starting a diary. It's Momoi-san's request. Yes, Momoi-san's. 

Well, since you're my diary, and nobody's gonna see this except for me, I guess I can tell you a secret. 

I got a C at my History class, and I cried at the university's lavatory for thirty minutes after that. I feel so dumb. 

P.S: Momoi-san said by writing all of this, I'm gonna feel better. I'm afraid I don't see any differences. Yet. 

======================================================== 

"Tetsu-kun, did you start a diary yet?" asked Momoi, as soon as they put their butts on the park bench. The dusk seemed to fall slowly at the park, since the absence of crowds made the time appeared slower than it was. Kuroko gave her a simple nod, and he sucked the straw of his vanilla milkshake. 

"Nee, can I read them later?" 

The man gave Momoi a puzzled look, lips still on his straw, and formed a small frown after that. "It's my diary, Momoi-san." 

"But I'm your best friend~" 

"But it's my diary." 

"I'll never tell anyone!" 

"Not even when Furihata-kun asked?" 

She hesitated for a moment before saying a restrained "Yes", and Kuroko only glared at her before shifting his gaze back at the park's scenery. Momoi understood it immediately. It's Kuroko's way of saying a stern ' **no** '. "At least give me a hint of what you have written?" 

"It's nothing interesting," his voice replied from in between the straw and his lips. Eyes still fixated on some boys playing Kick The Can not far from where they're sitting. 

"It might interest me, so please, Tetsu-kun~" She pursed her lips and made a pair of puppy eyes, enough for Kuroko to stop resisting her. He sighed, and slowly remembered of what he had written last night before he went to bed. 

"I think, I wrote something about you and Furihata-kun, and why I named it Ki-sama." _And a bit of Kise-kun too_. He mumbled the latter part to himself. 

"Ki-sama?" She cocked her brow. 

"Yes." 

"Why does it remind me of Ki-chan a lot?" 

It took Kuroko a while to recognize which one is Ki-chan, because his girl best friend apparently like to confuse them with weird nicknames to her friends. Mukkun, Midorin, Dai-chan, Ki-chan, Tetsu-kun, Kagamin. Such colorful names. 

After his mind caught the person mentioned as Ki-chan, he moved his gaze back to the boys playing at the park, praying hard that his longer hair can hide his faint blush. 

"Nee, Tetsu-kun. Do you really like Ki-chan a lot?" 

He spluttered out the milkshake he was sucking. Apparently his best friend don't know when to give up too, and Kuroko's sure she won't stop until she got all the information she needed. He didn’t answer, but he wiped his mouth bashfully. "Of course I like Kise-kun. He's my friend." 

_How convincing._

Momoi formed an evil grin, and Kuroko got himself ready of what's to come. 

"It's as clear as the day, Tetsu-kun. You really love him that much." 

"No, you've got it all wrong. I don't like him that way. I only see him as a precious friend and rival." 

"Yes, I can see that, but you also love him," she chirped, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. 

"No I do not." 

"Yes you do." 

"No." 

"Yes." 

" **No.** " 

"Stop denying, Tetsu-kun. A girl's instinct is accurate most of the time, and I can sense the love from the way you saying Ki-chan's name." 

Kuroko didn’t know how to respond to that. It's true that Kise's name brought peace and serenity into his heart, and he liked the feeling. "But that doesn’t mean I love him." 

"Keep telling yourself that." She rose up from the bench, and picked up her bag. "Don't wait until he's got another person to love and admire, and you'll come running to me with swollen eyes." 

Kuroko rolled his eyes. "That's the last thing I will do, believe me." 

"Never knew you're such a tsundere, Tetsu-kun," she laughed. 

"Shut up." 

======================================================== 

Dear Ki-sama, 

Today all of us went out for a drink. By us, I meant the GoM and Kagami-kun. It was all Akashi-kun's idea. His company and school were cramping his schedule so much, he said the only thing he needed to do to unwind was to meet all of us and drink his worldly problems away. It must be hard being an Akashi. 

Apart from that, Murasakibara-kun was now working part-time in a bakery, and I can say it's looking good since he got a promotion not long ago. Maybe he could just kiss basketball goodbye now. 

For Midorima-kun, he's now in a medical school, on the road to getting a degree in heart specialist or something. His partner, Takao-kun, decided to tag along and annoy him for the rest of his life, and is now studying to become a nurse fitting for a doctor like Midorima-kun. 

Meanwhile, Aomine-kun's application to be a policeman got rejected, and he was devastated to the core. I've told him that his future as an NBA player is much brighter than a deadly job of a cop, but he said that he wanted to look sexy in a police's outfit, and _then_ he can get Mai-chan's boobs easily. 

I've never given up on Aomine-kun as much as that night. 

Kagami-kun, unlike everybody else's, already had a steady job and salary. He's working as a fireman now, putting an end to his basketball career. He said basketball is for him to have fun and not something he should put a lot of thinking on. Acceptable, in my opinion, since being a professional basketball player needs an exceptional skill of playing and managing bank account. Professional players don't play until they die. They will retire someday, and by that time they need to do something to make a living. Being a coach is a viable option, but what are the chances? 

For Kise-kun, he's working hard in his aviation school now, and he said he's adapting well to the surrounding. Unlike in his high school, in which case he got a barely-pass-grades more than he can count, he got flying colors in his current school. I'm glad he had found his passion. 

For me, I'm only aiming to be a kindergarten teacher, if I can't be a full-time author. Since my weak body isn't made for a vigorous activity, sitting on a chair writing novels seemed like a plausible idea. Although Momoi-san said if I sat too much, my butt will grow bigger. 

Now I'm worried. Will it happen? 

Anyway, after a good amount of drinking, Midorima-kun, Akashi-kun and Aomine-kun had already slurred something that reeked of alcohol and cussing. Kagami-kun had already went to find something he can stuff himself with. Kise-kun and Murasakibara-kun, surprisingly, had a good tolerance on alcohol, unlike me. Three shots and I'm gone. 

I don't know who carried me back to my home until I asked Murasakibara-kun the next morning. He said it was Kise-kun, and my heart started to increase it's pace. He went into my room? 

It only took a short while for me to realize how embarassing that must have been. My room is like a blasted shipwreck getting ready to get devoured by Kraken. I can only facepalm at how my image is ruined the moment Kise-kun stepped into my room. 

It's not filthy per se, it's just things being placed inorganizationally. And I can only _hope_ that he didn’t step into my bathroom. It's nothing vulgar, just me drying my underwear and boxers in it. And one of them is a cheetah-printed underwear, courtesy to Momoi-san. I can't throw away my birthday gift, especially from my best friend, and to my surprise, the underwear was _utterly comfortable._

So, a lot of hoping that he didn’t do _etcetera etcetera_ in the previous paragraph. Now I can only _hope_ that he didn’t see this diary and read it. If not, I swear to God, I will throw this away. 

But no, you're too precious for me to dump, Ki-sama. 

I think that's all for today. My class starts at 3pm, so I'm taking my nap while I still can. The hangover is kicking my head like a soccer ball. 

P.S: My hair is getting longer and it's making things ten times harder to write normally on you. Maybe I should get a haircut, or simply buy a hair clip, because, psh, _haircut_? Ain't nobody got time for that. ==================================================================== 

While Kuroko was readying himself to go to class, his phone lit up. He immediately took a glance at the caller. 

_Kise Ryouta._

He nearly stumbled on his own jeans upon seeing the name. He pulled his jeans up, didn’t even zip it up and fasten the belt, but his hands were busy reaching out for the phone to answer it. "Hello?" 

"Hi~ Kurokocchi~!" 

Kuroko had to give a distance between his ear and the speaker because of the deafening shriek. "Yes, Kise-kun. What do you want?" 

"Are you free right now? I happen to drive in your residence and if you would like it, let's go shopping!" 

_Such good invitation. So little time._

"I'm sorry, Kise-kun, I have class at three. But we could meet up for a while." 

"Aww…" Disappointment was clear in his voice. "I'll drive you there then, Kurokocchi." 

"Hm?" This is too good to be true, he thought. While he was busy straightening his outfit, he heard the doorbell rang. "Wait a second, Kise-kun. There's someone at my door." 

"Okay~" 

And Kuroko proceed to the entrance and opened the door, revealing Kise in his overly stylish casual attire. "Hiiii!" he grinned to Kuroko. 

That grin. That _freaking_ grin. 

Kuroko looked away for a second, but returned his gaze back to Kise, stutter overpowering his words after that. "Um… C-come in. It's a…uh little messy in here," he said as he budged the door wide enough for Kise to walk in. 

"Sorry for interrupting~," uttered Kise as he entered Kuroko's cocoon the second time. "Oh yeah, Kurokocchi, how are you?" 

"Fine. You?" 

"I'm doing good. You sure you're fine? Last night you're pretty wasted," Kise chuckled. Kuroko didn’t give him any reply because of the embarassment. Instead, he made a small pout. 

After taking another five minutes, Kuroko revealed himself in front of Kise again, this time ready to leave the house. "Let's go Kise-kun." 

============================== 

"Oh right, let's do a street basketball game this weekend. Are you in?" asked Kise out of the blue while he was driving towards Kuroko's university. The powder blue-haired boy only looked at the blonde for a good thirty seconds before answering "That's a great idea. I need to take my mind off the school once in a while." 

Deep within his petite body, he was hiding his strong heartbeat underneath his thin sweater. 

"Yay~! I'm more fired up now, knowing Kurokocchi will be there too!" 

Kuroko felt like a silly high school girl who was about to throw up her own heart because of the loud thump in his body. "That's ridiculous. I know you'll give it your all even if I'm not there." 

"That's not true!" whined him, his hands shifted the gear to N as the car reached a red traffic light, and he pulled up the hand brake. "Kurokocchi is like my lucky charm. It's like everybody else is all riled up to win, and when I look at Kurokocchi, my heart felt at ease, like I can best all of them simply by looking at you." 

_Dammit, Kise-kun!_

"Now even I know you're just making that up," said Kuroko as he looked outside of the window. If he glanced at Kise one more time, his heart might literally explode. 

Meanwhile, Kise only flashed him a blinding grin. 

"Actually, no, Kurokocchi." 

Quickly, Kuroko looked to Kise, only to find him giving Kuroko his intense stare. Sexy stare. 

His heart was thumping so loud Kise might hear it if not because of the honk from the car behind. Kise quickly moved down the road, escalating in sync with the other cars. 

_Kise-kun, why do you do this to me?_

========================================================= 

"Momoi-san, help me," said Kuroko, short and simple after Momoi picked up her phone on the other end. He had just finished his class and now was waiting for the bus to come and pick him up. 

"Hm? What's wrong, Tetsu-kun?" 

"Please bring me anywhere tonight. Just _anywhere_." 

"I'm going to a salon though. You sure you want to come along?" 

_Anywhere that can take my mind off Kise-kun._ "Yes, I don't mind getting my hair done once in a while." 

"Okay! We'll meet in front of your house at 6 then!" 

============================================================ 

"So what's up, Tetsu-kun?" asked Momoi, worried at how quiet Kuroko has been. Not that he ever talked much before this, only this time his face shouted that he was waiting for someone to make him mad so he can rip their faces off. 

Kuroko sighed. "It's Kise-kun…" 

Instantly, Momoi's pink lips curved upwards. "Umm? What about him?" she asked again, didn’t hide her excitement even by a wee bit. Kuroko stared at Momoi. He knew how much Momoi enjoyed teasing him like this. 

"He came over my house today to send me to the university." 

"And~?" 

"He…" and he sighed again. Damn, how many times have he sighed today? A thousand? A million? 

"Ki-chan didn’t touch you somewhere inappropriate, right?" voiced Momoi, suddenly filled with concern. Looking at Kuroko acting like this was really alarming. 

Kuroko hastily shook his head. "He just said something like he likes 'seeing' me." 

And Momoi's squeal resonated in the salon, making them the center of attention for a good thirty seconds. 

"I **so** ship you two!" whispered Momoi loudly to Kuroko, and he only shook his head and sighed again. 

"I don't think I suit him though," replied Kuroko, worried. 

"Tetsu-kun, you're cute enough the way you are now!" 

Another good amount of stare at Momoi. But Kuroko knew, since Momoi had become his best friend, she had been so assertive and witty it's downright scary. "Saying a man _cute_ doesn’t help, Momoi-san." 

"But you are! Cute on the outside, gentlemanly on the inside." 

"Thank you for the compliment, although it's balanced with the insult you just gave me." 

"I did not insult you, Tetsu-kun! If I say Ki-chan likes you because you're cute, will you accept it?" 

Kuroko gave it a thought. For the moment, only God knows how much Kise has sent his world tumbling upside down. Only after about ten seconds of silence, Kuroko realized that he let Momoi's question hanging in the air without an answer. He looked at Momoi who had grinned on par with a Cheshire cat. 

"You lllllllllllike him." 

After that night, he decided to let his hair grow as long as a Sadako's so he could hide his face whenever he wanted. 

============================================================================ 

Dear Ki-sama, 

Today has been a great day, because basketball has been the main thing in my mind for the entire day. There's Kagami-kun and the rest of Seirin, Touou and Kaijou team to play with us, and I'm beyond happy. It has been fantastic… 

…Until I heard Kise-kun talking about something with Aomine-kun. 

And one thing I noticed, why do I keep writing about him? 

Anyway! It was a ten minute break from our match, and I went to the restroom. After I finished using the toilet and was washing my hands, I heard a conversation between Aomine-kun and Kise-kun. At first, I want to leave as fast as possible because I know eavesdropping is impolite, but once I heard my name came up, my feet refused to move. At the beginning, I heard my name, and the some mumbles I can't hear clearly, and then I heard the words " _these casual sex are making me uncomfortable_ " and a few bits of" _Kise_ ". And then they laughed, but Kise-kun produced a more guilty chuckle. One thing I heard the clearest was "Well, see ya later tonight, Kise" and I saw Aomine walked past the restroom door. 

My mind went blank. 

If I might conclude, maybe Aomine-kun and Kise-kun does 'that' every once in a while? They both are a healthy twenty-year old man, so of course they have these _desires_. 

Before I knew it, my hands were shivering. Basketball totally left my brain. I only remind myself to smile or keep my poker face when I walk outside. 

And that's what I did. 

Now I know what Momoi-san meant. Bottling up emotion is painful. 

The first thing that I do when I got back home is cry at my bed. My voice didn't come out, Ki-sama. It can't. 

I thank God because I was living alone. I can cry my hearts out without anyone asking what's wrong with me. 

P.S: My unusually stoic face made Momoi-san wary of my well-being, but that's a tomorrow's issue. See ya later, Ki-sama. I need to cry now. 

================================= 

The doorbell rang numerously, annoying the person inside the house. Kuroko, while still in his sleepy form, walked over to the front and opened the door, complete with a growl. There's nobody else that will ring the bell like that except… 

"Tetsu-kun!!" 

…Momoi. 

"Yes, what do you need, Momoi-san?" asked Kuroko, leaning against the big door and taking advantage of his light-weight body. 

"Tetsu-kun, come here." Momoi held Kuroko's arms and dragged him to his couch. Kuroko's low grunt was ignored. 

"What is it?" asked Kuroko again once they were beseated at the mid-sized couch. 

"Ara, your eyes…" 

Momoi touched Kuroko's puffy eyes softly, and the man let her. "What about my eyes?" 

Pouting, Momoi asked him, "Have you been crying, Tetsu-kun?" 

He widened his eyes. How did she know? "What? What makes you say that?" 

"Well, firstly your nasal voice. Secondly, you're sleeping. Thirdly, your puffy eyes. These stated conditions greatly convinced me that you've been crying hard and then sleep because you're worn out." 

Damn Momoi and her girl intuitions. 

Kuroko breathed out roughly, and looked at the window nearby. "Yeah, I cried before this. Let's leave it at that, shall we?" And he stood up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen. 

"But why? Why are you crying, Tetsu-kun?" insisted Momoi, persistently following Kuroko to the kitchen. 

"It's nothing…" He pulled out two mugs. "Chinese tea good with you?" 

She nodded. 

He pulled out two packets of teabags from a cabinet and put them into the mugs separately. While waiting for the water to boil, he sat down at the dining table, where Momoi was waiting patiently for an answer. 

Without looking at his best friend, Kuroko muttered, "It's Kise-kun." 

"Again, Ki-chan?!" Her voice was so loud, Kuroko thought he heard a _ping_ at his eardrum. "So what’s with him? Did he slap you? Did he punch you? He got mad at you?" 

"No, that's not it," retorted Kuroko calmly, and he rose up from his seat to pour the hot water into the mugs. "Do you know about him and Aomine-kun?" 

"What about him and Dai-chan?" 

"I don’t want to assume things but I heard them talking about something… _indecent_ behind the restroom the other day." Kuroko put the mugs on the table and sat cross-legged on the chair. 

"Indecent? I need more explanation," demanded Momoi. Oh, her childhood friend was sure to face her wrath when she got home. 

"I don't know anything, but I heard they said my name, and then words like 'casual sex' and even some mentions of Kise-kun." Upon reminiscing the moment, Kuroko fell gloomy and disappointed. "And then I heard Aomine-kun said, _"See ya later tonight, Kise."_ " 

Momoi was speechless. There's no way these two were doing that? In fact, if Aomine was having casual sex, Kise was probably not even in the list of people he would have sex with. To Aomine, Kise will suit more as his punching bag rather than a sex partner. But according to Kuroko's story, the two of them might have something shady going on. "So what about you, Tetsu-kun?" 

"What about me what?" 

"How are you feeling?" 

The small man only stared at his mug that was still emitting steam. "I don't know, actually. I do like Kise-kun as a friend, nothing else. That's what I keep telling myself. But I caught myself staring at him whenever I have the chance, and if his eyes met with mine, I think my heart is about to burst. But when I saw him with anyone else, especially Aomine-kun, there's an unknown sting in my heart. That can't be love right?" 

A tear left his eye and ran down his pale cheek. Momoi can only form a sad smile for him, and she hugged him out of pity. 

"Tetsu-kun, darling, that's love." 

========================================== 

Dear Ki-sama, 

Since then, I had been avoiding Kise-kun. I decided that I didn’t want to put up with this love shit anymore. Loving Kise-kun only made my heart grew fonder and fonder towards the bubbly boy, and in the end, burning me alive. _Isn't it better when Momoi-san liked me instead?_ I asked myself one day, but I shook off the thought, because Momoi-san was ineligible even if I wanted to form a romantic relationship with her now. Also, she's my best friend, so _ew._

I also kept thinking about the girls who came up to me and confessed, which was a lot of times since I let my hair grew, and I cannot remember even one of their faces. I felt like such a jerk. 

Just this morning, while I was busy thinking about this and that, and how I complained about _is this what smart people feel everyday_ , my steps to the university was stopped by a silhouette I caught from afar. I quickly hid myself behind one of the trees. Thank God for my invisibility. 

Meanwhile, in front of the building, a crowd of girls were flocking Kise-kun like chicks to a mother hen. He himself was seen having troubles getting out of the group, and was trying his hardest not to push his way out. Being a famous model has it's quirks. 

Witnessing the preoccupied Kise-kun, I assured myself that Kise-kun won't spotify me with girls flooding all over his body, so I took a confident step towards my faculty building like usual. 

How wrong I was. 

"Kurokocchi!" 

That familiar voice rang to my ears, and I didn’t know what triggered me to open my steps like Usain Bolt. In a split second, I was already in my classroom at the third floor. All happened in a blur, and gosh, if Akashi-kun ever discovered that way to increase my effectiveness and stamina on court, I think he'd put Kise-kun's picture at every corner of the gym during training. 

I never saw Kise-kun again for the rest of the week, and I continued to ignore all his messages and calls. I felt like I'm being unfair to him. 

P.S: This long hair actually does suit me in a way. No wonder Momoi banned myself from getting a haircut. 

========================================== 

"You can't run away from him forever, Tetsu-kun," said Momoi while gulping down her strawberry milkshake. "He's so worried about you that he asked me about you everyday. But I said you've got exams to focus on, that's why you're avoiding him so much. And then you just _had_ to run away in front of him like that…" 

Kuroko lowered his head, he knew he's to be blame on this one. Momoi had been so considerate to lie on his stead and he really knew how to blow the cover away. 

"Now what am I supposed to say to Ki-chan the next time he called me?" 

"Mock exams?" 

"I'm done making exams as an excuse," pouted Momoi. "Besides, don't you want to ask Ki-chan about what exactly has happened?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You know, clearing the suspicions. If Dai-chan is really tapping Ki-chan's butt on daily basis or not. It's better to just ask him." 

Momoi's right. He should ask Kise himself, and later apologize for eavesdropping. If it's not true, he will perform a leap of faith on his bed. However, if it's true, he might perform the same action… 

…At a Tokyo Bridge. 

========================= 

It was 11.30 PM, and Kuroko was still up. He's forcing his eyes to close because he have a morning class tomorrow, but his eyes weren't cooperating with the body host. Frustrated to the futile attempt of sleeping, Kuroko woke up from the bed and walked to the kitchen to get himself a glass of milk. People say drinking milk might help in getting sleepy easily, so Kuroko was here to prove the hypothesis. 

He drank the milk slowly, and his fingers pulled out his phone to fiddle with, only to find that his phone was out of it since God knows how long. He forgot to recharge it once he was back from his class just now. After a smack on his forehead, he quickly went back into his room and plugged in the charger to his cellphone. 

Not long after that, as he was walking out of his room to fetch his milk at the kitchen, the phone rang several times signaling messages and emails from the previous time he's out of contact. Quickly gripping the glass, he went into his room again to check his phone, hoping there's no urgent matter creeping in between the messages that appeared. 

_Kise-kun._

_Kise-kun._

_Kise-kun._

_Momoi-san._

_Tokyo University._

_Tokyo University._

_Kise-kun._

_Kise-kun._

His eyes widen at the long expanse of Kise's name on the missed call list. He quickly called him back, just to make sure the person is not dying or anything. Once the person picked up the phone, Kuroko asked, "Hi Kise-kun. Sorry my phone died just now. What is it?" 

He heard a soft chuckle from the other end. "Kurokocchi, you scare me…" 

"I'm sorry?" 

Another chuckle. "I've missed you." 

Kuroko felt a strong stamp on his heart again. "I've no time for your antics, Kise-kun. What is it?" 

"I'm serious. Kurokocchi has been avoiding me for so long. Can you at least tell me why?" 

The baby blue-haired man let out a soft breath. "It's a long story." 

"Ooh I love a long story! Tell me more." 

Kuroko frowned. 

"Don't think I can let it slide even when you say that, Kurokocchi," Kise smirked. 

He hesitated for a moment before saying, "I think it's best if we meet up for this topic, Kise-kun." 

"Hm? Is it okay with you going out this late? I mean, I don't mind…" 

"No, not now. When you have time." 

"Hmm…" The blonde seemed to be thinking hard from the sound of it. "I don't know if I will have anymore free time after this, Kurokocchi. The magazine's photoshoot was being kinda hardcore one of these days." 

After giving it some thought, Kuroko decided to meet him that night. Rather than faking sleep on the bed for another three hours, might as well get something done. 

============================== 

Kise brought them to the newly-constructed lake park near Tokyo city, and Kuroko must admit, it was absolutely pretty, especially during the night. After he had parked the car, Kuroko and Kise walked out of it and lean against the car. It's a pain to search for a bench in the darkness. It would be best to stay at one place, especially if there's a Kuroko. 

"So what is the story you want to tell me, Kurokocchi?" 

Kuroko took a deep breath, and his hands grasped the hem of his shirt tight. "Are you and Aomine-kun…" 

It took Kuroko a while to find a suitable word and finish his sentence, but he seemed stuck. It's not _dating_ , it's _casual sex_ , and he felt like the word is too obscene for his mouth to utter it. He opened and closed his mouth several times, like a fish breathing in the water. 

"What about me and Aominecchi, Kurokocchi?" asked Kise again, this time with a blank face directed to Kuroko. 

"A-Are you two… Um…" Kuroko inhaled again, but this time he found the right words, "Are you two having regular coitus?" 

A cock at Kise's brow indicated that… 

…He exactly had no idea what Kuroko is talking about. "What is coitus?" 

_Smack_. Kuroko facepalmed hard. 

"Sexual intercourse," he answered short, earning an _Ahhh_ from the other man. 

"What? Me and Aominecchi? Sex? No way, Kurokocchi," snickered Kise. "I admit that I love playing one-on-one with Aominecchi, but other than that, we did not get along at all. No way I'm gonna spend my nights with **him**." 

Hearing that himself, Kuroko can now take a sigh of relief. One problem solved. 

"Why do you ask that, Kurokocchi?" 

Another problem awaits. 

"It's been bothering me lately, since I heard you two talk about it behind the restroom the day we have street basketball." 

Kise's mouth formed a perfect O as he heard Kuroko's explanation. "That one? It was just me hooking him up with my model friends, no big deal. I only told him that those type of casual sex isn't good for him, and also making me uncomfortable around my friends, so I told him to take it easy," and he stretched his lips awkwardly, "But you know, Aominecchi is stubborn. There's no way he could just stop doing that immediately. I just hope he would find a girl someday and settle down on her." 

It was as if the whole Tokyo's weight was being lifted off Kuroko's shoulder. He later gave Kise a smile. "You're a very good friend, Kise-kun. Thank you for taking care of Aomine-kun." 

Kise only shrugged it off with his boisterous laugh. "He's my friend, of course I'm worried about him. But Kurokocchi," suddenly his tone turned serious, "Don't ever run away from me again like that. If there's anything bothering you about me, just walk up to me and say it, okay?" 

Kuroko nodded. "I will." Before Kuroko could move back into the car, he suddenly had another crazy idea. "Kise-kun." 

"Yes?" Kise was also moving back into the car, but his steps halted half-way. 

Kuroko formed a soft smile. "I like you," he said and casually stepped into the car, as if nothing happened. Maybe it was the milk talking. 

In the meantime, Kise was having a hard time to breath. His face now flushed, and he leaned his head on the roof of his car, his hands cowering over his blonde hair. 

"K-Kurokocchi, That's not how you do it!!" 

================================== 

"So, what's the news?" Momoi wiggled her eyebrows in front of Kuroko, her hands occupied with the Maji sundae. 

"I'll tell you when the time comes," replied Kuroko as he quietly sucked his vanilla milkshake. 

"Aww come on,Tetsu-kun!" 

It was lunch time, and Momoi asked _(coughDRAGGEDcough)_ Kuroko to eat lunch with her since Furihata was busy with something else. Once they had their lunch in hand, Momoi with her burger and sundae, and Kuroko's with his shake, they picked a spot in the fast food restaurant to hangout. 

"Tetsu-kun..!" 

"I understand your enthusiasm, but please at least let me finish this shake. I haven’t had any proper meal since this morning." 

Momoi's pout extended longer and longer to the front. "Fine." 

Suddenly a high-pitched voice interrupted their meeting. "Kurokocchi~! Momocchi~! Long time no see!" 

"Ki-chan!" said Momoi. "It sure has been a while! I thought you're busy?" 

"Yeah, my photoshoot happened to be near this place so I thought I'd stop by here for lunch." He sat beside Kuroko without further invitation. 

Momoi eyed Kuroko and Kise consecutively, as if it's weird enough to see Kuroko not so high-strung by the fact that Kise sat beside him so naturally. Before this, Kuroko would surely scoot away to give some distance in between himself and the blonde. But now, the both of them were having their lunch while squashed at the little space like nothing happened. 

"Kurokocchi, is that what you're having for lunch?" 

Kuroko nodded. 

"That's not going to suffice! Here, take a bite," Kise shoved his burger in front of Kuroko, forcing him to eat something. 

"I'm going to be fine, Kise-kun," Kuroko locked his lips on the milkshake's straw, being adamant with Kise over a piece of burger. 

"No, you didn’t have anything for breakfast, now you're having only a milkshake? Remember, after this you have History of Literature." 

"I've survived for the last seven years with these, I could last for another seven years, Kise-kun." 

Unsatisfied with Kuroko's sarcastic reply, Kise gave him an angered stare, which frightened Kuroko for a bit. Finally, he gave in. 

It is for his own good. 

"Okay, okay, just a bite." Kuroko opened his mouth slightly, and Kise placed the burger on Kuroko's lips, his other hand went to wipe away Kuroko's bangs from the burger. Meanwhile, Momoi only watched as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Her sundae was long forgotten. 

"Since when were you two dating?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth. Kise and Kuroko exchanged looks for a brief moment, and after that, Kuroko faced Momoi with all determination sprawled across his face. 

"This is the news I was about to break to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are gladly welcomed! :)


End file.
